tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Smudger
Model Series= Smudger *'Number': 2 *'Build': 1917 *'Builder': Fletcher, Jennings and Co. *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT Smudger was a narrow gauge tank engine who worked on the old Mid Sodor Railway. He was later turned into a generator. Bio According to Duke, Smudger was a show-off who rode roughly and often came off the rails. Duke tried to warn him to be careful, but Smudger never listened to his advice. He was finally punished by being turned into a generator and being put behind the engine shed. No information was given about his fate once the Mid Sodor Railway closed, so it must be assumed that he has either remained there, was moved to a different location, was restored back to working order, or was scrapped. Smudger's downfall was used for Duke to lecture Stuart and Falcon. In a magazine story, when Duncan was being careless, Sir Handel and Peter Sam tried telling him the story of Smudger. Persona Smudger was a complete show-off and often derailed, but refused to listen to advice. Duke warned him to be careful, but he took no notice until he was put in his place by being turned into a generator. Basis Smudger is based off of the Talyllyn Railway's Dolgoch, a Fletcher, Jennings Class Bb 0-4-0WT. Rheneas shares the same basis, but in the 1998 magazine story Duncan Has a Spill, he is portrayed as a Baldwin Class 10-12-D 4-6-0, similar to Stanley. Livery Smudger was painted dark green with black lining. His nameplate and number are both gold. As he shared the same model as Rheneas, the inside of his cab is red. Despite being numbered on television, no toy or artwork has shown him with his number. In a rare image, Smudger's coal bunker is red. Appearances Television series * Season 4 - Granpuff Magazine stories * 1998 - Duncan Has a Spill (does not speak) Voice Actors * Nobuhiko Kazama (Japan) Trivia * Smudger's model was recycled from Rheneas's model, and then repainted back. * Smudger is the first character in the television series to not originally come from the Railway Series. However, his role is based on that of Stanley (No. 2) from Duke the Lost Engine. * In the fourth season episode, Gallant Old Engine, Rheneas was once seen with Smudger's upset face mask. * Due to a financial difficulty, Smudger's face was later reused for Bertram Quotes :"Smudger," said Duke, "was a show-off. He rode roughly and often came off the rails. I warned him to be careful, but he took no notice. 'Listen, Dukie", He snarled "who worries about a few spills?' 'We do here!' I said, but Smudger just laughed. 'Hahahaha! Until one day, Manager said he was going to make him useful at last. Smudger stopped laughing then!" :"Why? W-w-w''hat did he do?" :"''He turned him into a generator. He's still there behind our shed. He'll never move again." - Duke lecturing Stuart and Falcon about Smudger, Granpuff. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) Gallery File:Granpuff32.png File:Granpuff35.png|Duke with Smudger File:Granpuff36.png|"Who worries about a few spills?" File:Granpuff39.png File:Granpuff40.png File:Granpuff41.png|"Smudger stopped laughing then" File:Granpuff47.png|Smudger as a generator File:Granpuff94.png File:Granpuff85.jpg File:Granpuff82.png File:GallantOldEngine20.png|Rheneas with Smudger's upset face File:DuncanHasaSpill2.jpg|Smudger as a generator in Duncan Has a Spill File:Smudgerpromoart.jpg|Promo Art File:Dolgoch2014.jpg|Dolgoch; Smudger's basis Merchandise Gallery File:PrototypeERTLSmudger.jpg|ERTL prototype File:ERTLSmudger.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwaySmudger.jpg|Wooden Railway File:SmudgerTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Smudger Category:0-4-0 Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Television Series-only characters